Various types of sound enhancement devices are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an audio enhancing apparatus for electronic media devices including a support base having a rectangular rear side, an open front side, an open top side, a bottom side perpendicularly disposed to the rear side, and a pair of sidewalls. What has been further needed is for each of the pair of sidewalls to have a right triangulated bottom portion and an elongated rectangular top portion extended upwards from the bottom portion. Lastly, what has been needed is for each of a right bracket and a left bracket of a pair of brackets to be attached to the top portion of each of a right sidewall and a left sidewall, respectively, of the pair of sidewalls. The pair of brackets is configured to removably secure a bottom section of a portable electronic device within the support base. The audio enhancing apparatus for electronic media devices is thus structured to direct sound from a speaker of a portable electronic device to a user in order to better capture and amplify the intensity of the sound.